The improvement of mobile terminal technology has been very quickly. As a result, a mobile terminal finds more and more applications in user's daily life, and has become one of the most important tools. Telecommunication providers offer international roaming services which provide information transmission services to the user who travels or does business abroad.
When traveling in a foreign country, the user turns on the international roaming service in her mobile terminal. When the user wishes to transmit information while abroad, the mobile terminal transmits the information to be transmitted to a local wireless communication network, which forwards the information to a wireless communication network that provides the SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card installed on the mobile terminal. The information is then transmitted and processed by the wireless communications network that provides the SIM card of the mobile terminal.